


Prank Call

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT 20 themes challenge [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Annoying Zhong Chen Le, But whatever, Fluff and Humor, Football | Soccer Player Mark Lee (NCT), High School Students NCT Dream, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is a Little Shit, M/M, Mark the panicked gay™, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Misunderstandings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sweet Lee Taeyong, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tired Lee Taeyong, Very Minor, Work In Progress, but only loosely, but only to Mark, but we love them, inspired by the mv for My First and My Last, it still counts, it's more of a prank text, the dreamies are little shits, the dreamies are tired of Mark's pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Prank Call

**Prank Call**

**4:30 PM**

Mark was pissed to say the least.As a matter of fact that was probably a serious understatement.

His anger was directed at a certain Chinese boy.

"Zhong Chenle!"

Mark practically kicked down the door to their club room where he saw the Chinese boy in question cowering behind Donghyuck._He better be scared._He thought._He's so lucky I'm not actually going to kill him._

Chenle backed away futher."Hyung,I promise it wasn't my idea!"He pleaded. 

Mark shot a glare in his direction."Oh yeah?"He said,not really convinced that the Chinese boy hadn't thought this whole scheme out."Then whose idea was it?"Much to his surprise it was Jaemin who stood up and answered."Actually hyung,"He explained."We all had a say in this." 

Mark had to admit it,he was kind of surprised."Really?"He asked.All of them(except the still cowering Chenle)nodded their heads."We can only tolerate you pining after Taeyong-hyung for so long."Donghyuck teased.

Mark felt his face turn red in embarrassment."I am not pining after Taeyong-hyung!"He yelled defensively."I just really look up to him,that's all!"Donghyuck just smirked teasingly at him."Sure thing hyung,sure thing." 


End file.
